El Tridente de la Trucha
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: Acercate. Tengo una historia que contar... ¿Acaso no te interesa saber como es que llegamos aqui? (AU)


_**Nota: Todos los nombres de ciudades y castillos seguiran la version original en Ingles y no las traducciones al Español donde sea mas conveniente.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: el mundo de Canción de Fuego y Hielo pertenece a George R.R. Martin, lo que leeran a continuación, fue hecho sin el más minimo animo de obtener beneficio monetario alguno.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto 'Nueva dinastía' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

 _ **El Tridente de la Trucha.  
**_

Han sido ya treinta años.

Mi padre, Edmure, Rey del Tridente, Rey de los Rios, Valles y Colinas, no es el primero en llevar esos titulos. Muchos antes que el lo hicieron. Fisher, Mudd, Justman, Teague. Grandes casas de las que mis ancestros no eran mas que humildes servidores.

Todos ellos fallaron. Nosotros no lo haremos.

Cuando esto empezó, nadie daba ni una moneda por la Casa Tully, mis padres se encontraban bajo sitio en Riverrun, casas traidoras y hombres de Lannister al otro lado de los muros. De verdad parecía que los Tully, gobernantes del Tridente y las Tierras de los Rios para el Trono de Hierro por tres siglos, desaparecerían allí.

Hasta mi padre admite que, lo que lo puso en el camino para hacerse Rey del Tridente, empezó con dos grandes golpes de suerte.

Primero, logró escapar junto con mi madre -pues era prisionero de los Frey desde la infame Boda Roja, su propia boda con Roslin Frey, en la que murio mi primo, Robb Stark, Rey de Invierno y del Tridente- Lo ironico, es que mi madre pertenecía a la casa que nos traicionó a todos.

Al entrar a Riverrun, Edmure era un hombre diferente del que partió a esa boda, o al menos quienes conocieron a mi padre suelen decirlo. En esos días adquirió una determinación, obstinación incluso...

Por supuesto, la suerte también fue importante. Toda la obstinación del mundo vale poco cuando estas sitiado y con los Lannister a tu puerta, tan solo impedidos de traer sus armas de asedio por que buscan entregarle el castillo a sus aliados.

Cincuenta días más estuvo Riverrun bajo sitio. La obstinación de mi padre si logro que algunos de los señores de las tierras de los ríos abandonaran a los Lannister. Brackens y Blackwoods permitian que pequeños botes cargados de alimentos cruzaran por sus tierras hasta Riverrun, y otras casas pronto hicieron lo mismo.

Entonces, llego el dragón joven.

Aegon Targaryen, lo conocí cuando mi padre negoció con el la paz entre el Tridente y el Trono de Hierro, después de la Gran Guerra de Invierno. Alto, apuesto de ojos violaceos y cabellos plateados. Las negociaciones fueron relativamente faciles... Pero me adelanto a la historia.

Aegon toco tierra en Griffin's Roost con la Compañia Dorada y Jon Connington. Uno pensaría que, llegando a las tierras de la tormenta, serían un problema para Stannis y no para los Lannister en ese momento... Pero lo primero que hicieron Aegon y Jon Connington, fue marchar hacia la frontera con el Dominio. Las fuerzas de Lord Tarly lucharon valientemente, y por lo que me contó mi padre, estuvieron cerca de derrotar a Aegon Targaryen, sin embargo, cayeron, Randyll Tarly cayó en batalla, y su hijo, Dickon, fue hecho prisionero.

Mas importante que eso, la via a Highgarden estaba abierta.

Los Lannister marcharon al sur, abandonando el sitio de Riverrun para salvar a Highgarden... Los Frey se quedaron, pero, pronto fueron traicionados. Por Primera vez desde la epoca de la Casa Justman, los Blackwoods y los Brackens pusieron a un lado sus diferencias. Esta vez, para acabar con un enemigo común.

Ryman Frey cayó en batalla. Al llegar los hombres de Stone Hedge y Blackwood, lo que quedaba de la guarnición de Riverrun salio del castillo. Mi tio abuelo Brynden, dicen, fue quien finalmente lo mató.

Con la lealtad de algunos de los Señores del Tridente, y habiendo derrotado a los Frey, mi padre marchó al norte. Cuervos volaron, El Cuello y White Harbor reunieron hombres y marcharon al sur, poniendo sitio a los Gemelos desde el norte. Mi padre y las casas leales a el -en realidad quienes odiaban a los Frey- desde el sur.

Al terminar con los Frey, nombro a mi madre como Señora de los Gemelos y volvió -con ella- a casa, nombrando un regente.

Un año despues de su escape del campamento de Ryman Frey, mi padre, Edmure Tully, gobernaba las tierras del Tridente, desde Seagard hasta Atranta, y desde el Cabo de las Aguilas hasta Maidenpool... Solo Harrenhall y Petyr Baelish se mantenían en oposición a el.

Oh, Lord Baelish era un hombre astuto. Pero nunca fue un comandante decente. las casas que le debian lealtad al Señor de Harrenhall rapidamente lo abandonaron. Baelish intentó pagar mercenarios, ellos tambien le abandonaron. Con los Lannister ocupados luchando contra Aegon en las Tierras de la Tormenta, Baelish estaba solo.

Al final, su propia guardia lo entrego en cadenas a mi padre.

Mi padre envió mensajeros a Desembarco, ofreciendo paz a cambio de mas autonomía para el Tridente -ni siquiera pensaba aun en independencia-

Los Lannister acababan de perder la ciudad. Stannis Baratheon, tras lograr derrotar a los Bolton, había salido por mar hacia Desembarco, recuperado Dragonstone -que estaba en manos de la Compañia Dorada- y, en su tercer intento, tomando la ciudad. Tommen, Myrcella y Jaime Lannister lograron escapar. Cersei Lannister no.

Stannis la hizo colgar como si fuera una ramera. Liberó a Harrion Karstark y le envió de vuelta al Norte, y luego marcho hacia el Dominio.

Lo que Stannis debió esperar, era que, con Harrion Karstark en el Norte, las casas norteñas no lo seguirían más. Despues de todo, el mandó quemar varios de sus arboles sagrados.

Tan pronto Harrion Karstark llego a Karhold, los Karstark, Umber, los clanes de la montaña, y otras tantas casas, declararon que el Reino de Invierno aun existia. Lord Harrion fue nombrado regente hasta que un Stark de Winterfell pudiera tomar el trono... Los Manderlys y Reeds se unieron, cuando el invierno finalmente llegó, solo los Dustin y Ryswell se oponian a Harrion Karstark en el Norte, y ellos tambien se habian opuesto a Stannis.

Así fue que, cuando llegó el invierno, y con el, una amenaza salida de los antiguos mitos, Poniente ya estaba en guerra con si mismo.

El Muro Cayó, pero la Guardia Nocturna sobrevivió, y se reorganizó, junto con los hombres del Norte, defendieron Winterfell. Por tres años, el antiguo hogar de los Stark resistió, aún tras la caida de Dreadfort, de White Harbor, de Moat Cailin, incluso mientras los Otros entraban al Tridente, Winterfell resistió.

Mi padre marchó hacia el norte, y me envio con mi madre y mi tio-abuelo a las Puertas de la Luna, Las Puertas Sangrientas. Yo apenas tenía un año.

Los Valles de Arryn estaban en problemas también. Con Baelish muerto, con Lysa Arryn, una de las tias a las que nunca conoci, muerta, Yohn "El Bronze" Royce se hizo regente. Entonces pudimos ver que la misma magia que protegia el muro, habia sido lanzada sobre las montañas que separan las tierras de la Casa Arryn del Tridente.

La Puerta Sangrienta, era el segundo muro.

Mi padre finalmente hizo causa común con Aegon Targaryen, y al final del día, los Lannister se unieron. solo Stannis Baratheon intentó usar la situación para quedar en control, Oh, el luchó valerosamente contra los Otros, pero también ordeno a sus hombres matar a los señores que no se arrodillaran.

Fue por esos tiempos que, los señores del Tridente decidieron, que si iban a morir, lo harian bajo un rey de su elección, y no bajo un rey en el Trono de Hierro. Poco antes de la batalla en Seagard, proclamaron a mi padre como Rey del Tridente.

Habian pasado ya tres años desde la caida del muro, cuando los Otros descendieron con fuerza sobre Seagard.

Ah, aun recuerdo a mi madre ansiosa esperando noticias de ese día. Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero Seagard era la ultima esperanza, no por que fuera un lugar importante, sino por que fue la mayor batalla en la historia de Poniente.

Los señores del Tridente, del Dominio, de Occidente, las tierras de la Tormenta, hombres de Dorne y la Compañia Dorada. Lo que quedaba de los ejercitos del Norte de las casas de Umber, Karstark, Ryswell, Dustin y Manderly, La Flota de Hierro bajo Asha Greyjoy, incluso la Compañia de la Rosa, los descendientes de los norteños que prefirieron el exilio a arrodillarse ante Aegon el Conquistador. Trescientos mil hombres que emboscarian al ejercito de los muertos cuando este intentara marchar sobre Seagard.

Grandes hombres murieron ese dia. Jon "Greatjon" Umber, Ser Jaime "Matarreyes" Lannister, Lady Brienne de Tarth, Stannis Baratheon, mi tio-abuelo Brynden, Gerold "Darkstar" Dayne, Ser Jon Connington...

Al final del día, sus muertes no fueron en vano.

Poco despues supimos que Winterfell nunca cayó, Jon Snow, y los restos de la Guardia Nocturna, junto con lo que quedaba de los pueblos del Norte del Muro, y los remanentes de los hombres de la Casa Stark, habian logrado resistir allí. La magia dejada por Brandon el Constructor, y las termales, los habian protegido.

Un mes despues de Seagard, supimos que Jon Snow habia muerto de sus heridas, tras eliminar al Rey de los Otros.

Los Otros se retiraron, un nuevo pacto fue hecho, y quedamos nosotros, teniendo que recoger las piezas de ya casi diez años de guerra.

Rickon Stark, quien durante todo ese tiempo estuvo en Skagos -y hasta el día de hoy se rehusa a revelar como es que Skagos tampoco cayó ante los Otros- fue proclamado Rey de Invierno. mi padre era ahora Rey del Tridente, Aegon Targaryen se habia hecho con el Trono de Hierro, y Dorne, seguia siendo ese lugar que no parecia parte de los siete Reinos. Essos tambien estaba en una situación compleja. Daenerys Targaryen habia unido a las ciudades del viejo Ghis bajo su dominio, derrotado a Volantis -a un gran costo- y luego marchado aun mas hacia oriente, al recibir emisarios de Qarth y Yi-Ti rogando su ayuda contra una invasión proveniente del Desierto Gris.

Cuando finalmente supimos de ella, se habia hecho un reino propio, y con Aegon en el Trono de Hierro, ella accedió a no invadir poniente, a cambio de ser considerada en un eventual Concilio para definir la sucesión.

Mi Padre, junto con Rickon Stark, negociaron en Harrenhall con Aegon Targaryen, y llegaron a un acuerdo. El Tridente y el Norte serian reinos independientes, pero se unirian en alianza con el Trono de Hierro, para asegurar la paz en Poniente. Así fue que Aegon Targaryen, Sexto de su Nombre, se casó con mi prima Sansa Stark, y que mi Padre accedió a ceder Maidenpool a cambio de Byford. Yo tenía entonces ocho años.

De eso han sido ya veinte años. Aegon VI gobierna aun sobre el trono de hierro. Yo me casé con Olenna, hija mayor de Willas Tyrell, y tengo dos hijos. Hoster y Minisa.

Me llamo Edmyn Tully, Principe y heredero del Reino del Tridente, y se que, a diferencia de las casas que alguna vez reinaron sobre todo el tridente, nosotros lo mantendremos unido, lo haremos un verdadero reino.


End file.
